empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrdom × Federations/Sapience Uprising/2nd Flag - Purification of Basterven Act 1
Storyline '''17:11, May 11th, 3239 CDE - Simulacre Experimentation Ring, Anticytheris Receptacle''' It was a busy day for the Imperial military as they were preparing for the invasion on Basterven. There were several engineers during a field test with a certain massive tripodal unit on the experimentation ring towering over Type-I and Type-GV Imperial constructs. It was the dreaded verdict strider! Jonathan of the Machina family went over from the nexus tower to assess the situation after leading the construction. "Is the Verdict System booted now?" "Sir, it appears we have successfully done so." It seemed the verdict strider was automated. Upon booting, it automatically calibrated all its star lances and its peripheral astral sensor. "Star lance calibration at 48%, sir!" one of the engineers announced. "Pantha vision color acuity rendering is complete," said another engineer. "All other basic functions are done within a flash." "Isn't that our new unit?" Alice asked through the nexus tower's universal astral comm array. "Yes," Jonathan answered. "The verdict strider." "Interesting." "Sir, calibration is complete," notified an engineer. "We only need your very will to test the unit." "Very well," Jonathan affirmed. "Aim each star lance towards each row." There were five rows each of Type-I and Type-GV constructs on standby. "Fire." The verdict strider fired its star lances of SHP and SCP and a different one on the top which fired an electromagnetic beam. Effects were being evaluated. "Milord, tests are successful," spoke Jonathan through his implanted astral comm. "We only need to secure the fact of virtually zero blind spots." "Please do," Aelianos replied. "We will need all the power available to purify Basterven." "Basterven, milord? I don't think such information was relayed to me." "It's a planet under rule by the Keter Var Empire, the archenemy of our ally, the Jkirk Federations." "I see. Then we shall support your cause all way." '''9:21, May 12th, 2017 - Keterian Military Facility, Planet Basterven''' An individual was walking through a hallway, holding a folder filled with files with his right hand, as he seemed to look to be in a hurry as he was making his way to somewhere. Eventually, he enters what seemed to be an office room, where a commanding officer wearing a uniform resembling that of a Colonel was seen. "Hm? What is it?" The colonel spoke to the individual. "Sir, I've just received several reports from much of our facilities. You may want to take a look at them." He said, as he handed the file to the colonel, who looked through them. Each report seemed to have been identical; the detection of an aerial vehicle present in the area for a little bit, before leaving said area. "..Multiple sightings, all of which appeared almost at the same time.. there's something going on here." The colonel said. "Sir, it's speculated that these contacts are of Federation origin. It could explain why no visual sightings were reported." The individual said. "So you're saying we might be facing a potential invasion." The colonel asked the individual, who nodded in response. "...Hm. I'll discuss this with one of the generals, and see on how we should approach this situation." The colonel said, standing up from his seat, proceeding to leave the office. "I want you to return to your duties as well." He added, before leaving the office, the individual soon following as they parted ways. '''17:11, May 12th, 3239 CDE - Alchiva Configuration Zone, Novis, Planet Regigyrev''' A formidable formation of six Anticytherian mounts and a verdict strider was situated in the midst of an earthy landscape, where the Citadel of Reginovis, the Empyrdom's eastern foothold on Regigyrev, is located. There were around twelve groups of them on standby, each having a single eidos disc floating on top. Along with the Second Judgment Armada, they were to regroup with the Cacactoturge of the Abyssal Veil near the Receptacle's Caelostratos floating hatch zone within this day. Simulacre Experimentation Ring, Anticytheris Receptacle Squads of large mechanical humanoids known as Archetypal Frames were gathering towards each other as a larger Archetypal Frame was standing before them. Sitting comfortably on the cockpit inside the Archetype was a Dragarkian warrior named Reius Draganea, the chief of warrior combat department of the Empyrdom. The Second Judgment Armada housing the empyrean magistrates in Hecaton carapaces, battlecruiser starships of the Empyrdom, was floating atop the Receptacle. Unlike the first armada, there were more recently assigned starships. Jesse Argentum, Alice's younger brother, was managing the overall condition and performance of all four Primordial Archetypal Frames. Of course, four teams of Anticytherian utility engineers were assisting him. '''18:49, May 12th, 3239 CDE - Monos Island, Northern Droseric Ocean, Planet Archonos''' A massive supercarrier starship named the Atlancificus was floating atop the desolate island of Monos situated in the middle of the northern Droseric Ocean. The starship was wide enough to engulf the whole area of the island. '''7:37, May 13th, 2017 MC - Planet Xervedia''' The mobilization of both Invasion Group: Redemption and the Madison Battalion, as well as Battle Group: Colossus had been completed, as multiple fleets now reside in the planet's low orbit, with a Jkirkian Orbital Supremacy Station accompanying said fleets. Part of the Xervedia Battle Fleet was also mobilized, and would be sent in once the orbit of Basterven was secured. The Cacactoturge of the Abyssal Veil and the Second Judgment Armada had been completely mobilized as a vast number of starships circumgyrate the Receptacle. There were twelve marked eidos discs flying with the cacactoturge as they are assigned with it. Alongside them were few squads of Archetypal Frames led by Reius' Archetype named the Denamion. The Atlancificus was looming over them, should they need reinforcements later on. The four Primordial Archetypal Frames were on standby as well. Aelianos was inside the Tachyon with an open channel linking it to the nexus tower. Seconds later, an astral transmission was being sent to the Xervedian comm array. The primary Xervedian comm array picked up said transmission. "This is the planet of Xervedia, how may I help you today?" An operator said.. it might've been difficult to tell if he was joking or being serious. "This is the Archon Emperor. I request my channel to be linked with the faction leader's." "Patching him through." The operator said. . . . "Salutations," Adex said as the communications were linked. Adex is now visible in another channel to Aelianos. "The purification is at hand, comrade," Aelianos proclaimed. "Indeed. I assume your forces are ready?" Adex said. "We are more than prepared," Aelianos repled with sheer confidence. "Rendezvous coordinates?" "Transmitting them now." Adex relayed a set of coordinates to Aelianos. The coordinates would lead to empty space, with the location being close to the Basterven System. "Very well. We will all be outflanking them then," Aelianos responded. "Alice, could you send the coordinates to all units?" "Yes, right away," replied Alice as she typed on the astral panel. Seconds later, all navigational aerospace units were able to receive the coordinates. "Debriefing to each division for this operation," instructed Aelianos. He could also be heard from Adex's channel. "Armadean Marshaless Cordelia will be in command of the whole Judgment Armada. Severina will organize aerospace traffic in low orbit. The armada will be the posterior flank. Abyssal Veil, anterior flank. Both major divisions within the first front will first take out orbital defenses and then decimate each military outpost. The second front, the Archetypal cluster, will eliminate high-priority structures on the planet. First, the airbase- second, the naval shipyard. When they do take these structures out, the eidos disc cluster will split and establish footholds on both areas, with the hexasteel wall formations patrolling the area for potential enemy reinforcements. The third front will be our reinforcements should circumstances go dire. The Atlancificus will provide extra general firepower and the Primordial Archetypal Section will support the main Archetypal flank. Am I understood?" "Yes, milord," affirmed Megresiel from a Hecaton carapace. "We are ready whenever." "I read that!" Reius enthusiastically replied. "Let's beat those Keterians down!" Adex too began to debrief the details of the operation to the leader of each division. He could be heard as well from Aelianos' channel. "General Lester, I want you to take fleets one through five to strike directly at any orbital defenses the Keterians may possesses. The rest of the fleets will take flanking positions around the planet and form a defensive line blockade formation once the planet's orbit is clear. Once that is done, the primary objectives are the Keterian's primary Airbase, and their primary Naval port. Secondary objectives will be listed overtime as the operation goes on. Commander Madison, you and your battalion will take the Seratord and sneak past their orbital defenses to establish a base of operations, as well as a primary landing zone. Battle Group: Colossus is to remain on standby and will be deployed if major difficulties are encountered. Is that made clear?" Adex said as he addressed the two commanding officers. "Your orders are understood, sir!" Madison said. "We'll show them that we aren't a force to be taken lightly!" General Lester said, highly confident. "All aerospace units, initiate warp-drive sequence." Cordelia relayed. At that, the Imperial battlefront began accumulating enough tachyonic energy for a successful warp-drive into the coordinates near high Bastervenian orbit. "All aerostats, activate Ruptures." Adex ordered to the entire Jkirkian force. The aerostats then proceeded to activate their ruptures, as they would head straight to the coordinates relayed to them. The Imperial battlefront began to appear systematically 100 km away from Basterven's orbit. The first five cacactoturge fleets appeared first as the front flank. The other five cacactoturge fleets appeared immediately after as the middle flank, allowing them to practically outflank Basterven's eastern hemisphere in a semicircle. The Judgment Armada appeared seconds later to form a defensive line on the rear. The Archetypal cluster then followed nearby, trying to establish a straight path towards the airbase from outside the orbit. Numerous ruptures began to appear as the Jkirkian fleets arrived, as Regiment G26 Frigates, Masotrevo-92 Cruisers, TA-650 Transports, and Reaper X3Y Battleships emerged, along with a J.O.S.S. One such Reaper X3Y suddenly cloaked upon emerging however, with jammers being put into place to avoid detection from the Keterians.. perhaps that was the Seratord commencing with it's mission? Within Basterven's low orbit, a defensive array of orbital defense stations, as well as certain fleets were present, as they looked like they were ready to defend their planet from the allied invasion. "They are at a major disadvantage due to their lack of shielding," Aelianos thought. "Regardless, we must make this as quick as possible." "Milord, their orbital defenses are within our range," Cordelia notified through the nexus tower comm. "Should we attack at once?" "Let us coordinate our attacks with the Federations," Aelianos restricted for a short while. "Sir Adex, we await your signal." "Fire when ready." Adex said, both to Aelianos and the Federations' fleets, as the orbital defenders were getting within their range.. as soon as they got into range, they began to fire their weapons at the Keterian defenses, with said defenses firing in retaliation. The Imperial forces heard the signal as well from Aelianos' astral channel. The Imperial starships began their attack with their staple armaments. These armaments were from the cacactoturge starships. They were releasing a variety of projectiles, ranging from missiles, tachyomagnetic bullets, magical plasma and inverplasma, dark matter and antimatter, at the Keterian orbital defenses within the eastern hemisphere of Basterven. The Judgment Armada's zenithal dirigibles deployed their mass numbers of Latrodect-class nexus cluster discs which released thin continuous particle beams at the defenses. The Denamion's Archetypal Frame cluster patiently awaited orders from the nexus tower to engage the high-priority enemy structures. The armaments being fired from the various models of the Jkirkian aerostats also ranged from a variety of weaponry. Specifically, the Reaper X3Y Battleships were firing plasma cannons and heavy railguns, the Regiment G26 Frigates with frontal long-range proton torpedo launchers with plasma cannons, the Masotrevo-92 Cruisers were for right now firing long-range missiles, but their visible arsenal noted that they too were capable of massive AA capabilities. The TA-650s and J.O.S.S however did not fire their armaments.. which was understandable for the TA-650 as it served as a Transportation Aerostat, but quite odd for the J.O.S.S. The Keterian Aerostats seemed to have fired weapons that only related to Millimeter weapons that were modified to be Shield-piercing, as well as long-range missiles similar to the ones being fired by the Jkirkian Cruisers. The orbital defense stations however have yet to reveal their full armament, as they've only fired their defensive weapons. Regardless, the Keterian defenders continued to retaliate against the allied invasion force with sheer stubbornness, as fighter, bomber, and interceptor squadrons began to deploy from any hangar within their fleets and stations. The Federations proceeded to deploy their squadrons as well. The Imperial fleets deployed their vast numbers of star vehicle clusters, ranging from phantasmal wings, azure eidolons, and prismatic arcs. Phantasmal wings concentrated their attacks with antimatter rays on the orbital stations. Azure eidolons charged at the seemingly shieldless Keterian spacecraft. The prismatic arcs focused their particle beams at Keterian starships. Nexus cluster discs opted for tactical fire- firing their particle beams in a manner that enemy maneuverability would be hampered, allowing them or the Imperial star vehicles to somehow score some Keterian casualties, if applicable. The orbital space stations were taking fire, as well as some casualities being inflicted on the Keterian Spacecraft, as they, the Jkirkian spacecraft, and the Empyrdom star vehicles may engage in a dogfight in the middle of the orbital battlefield by now. The space stations suddenly began to fire MAC rounds at the allied force's aerostats, attempting to inflict heavy damage on their shields or armor. A few Regiment G26s were targeted by the orbital defense stations, most getting hit in the front. Given since their armor was moderate, they would receive very heavy damage, almost resulting in a one-shot. Some of the Jkirkian Cruisers began to target the stations with their long-range missile launchers, with a couple of Reaper X3Ys maintaining focus fire on said stations, regarding them as highest priority. Few Cimmerian gryphons were targeted by the space stations. Granted that solid bullets deal mere infinitesimal damage on astral shielding, MAC rounds thrown at them dealt moderate damage. However, they were knocked back few meters upon contact. This caused them to retaliate with their Cimmerian cannons, releasing large single-fire dark matter rays at the space stations. Zenithal dirigibles of the cacactoturge aimed their TMACs at the space stations. Several azure eidolons managed to puncture a couple of Keterian starships with their calamity spears when they were within a fairly short distance from them. Phantasmal wings and some azure eidolons took their attention at Keterian spacecraft, ensuing a dogfight. Prismatic arcs supported nearby C-frame nexus crafts, a new C-shaped Imperial frigate-type starship that fires spherical masses of particle energy which disintegrates matter down to the molecular level upon contact. The space stations were even more damaged now by the Reaper X3Y's plasma cannons and railguns, as well as the Cimmerian's dark matter rays, one of these stations were even close to being destroyed.. any missile launched by the Jkirkian Cruiser however would be intercepted by their short-range defenses. The ensuing dogfight between the Keterian and Allied spacecraft would still be ongoing, as casualties may be inflicted on both sides, moreso on the Keterians. The stations fired another barrage of MAC rounds.. this time, they all focus fired upon a single Cimmerian, as to see if it's shields would withstand it. All six MAC rounds almost managed to deplete its astral shielding. Despite its situation, it concentrated a mass of dark matter into its Cimmerian cannon as a last resort. Unfortunately for the defenses, the barrage of TMAC rounds would have struck the space stations and few Keterian starships if they get within their trajectories. Worse, nexus cluster discs were still releasing particle beams at the stations while hampering maneuverability for nearby Keterian spacecraft, increasing weapon accuracy of Imperial star vehicles. The stations that hadn't received major damage had been hit by the TMACs and particle beams would still be operational, though they would be, figuratively, be handing on a mere thread.. the stations that had received major damage would be destroyed. Any Keterian Aerostat that had managed to get in the middle of the TMAC's line of fire would either be significantly damaged, or otherwise destroyed. Most of the aerostats began to focus most of their weapons on the Cimmerian gryphon with a few on the rest of the allied force. The surviving stations fired another barrage of MACs, one of which attempted to fire at the Cimmerian's dark matter cannon in an effort to disable it, or otherwise create the possibility of a chain reaction that would damage it significantly, with the other MACs being fired on the damaged Regiment G26 Frigates, ultimately finishing them off. The dogfight would continue to be in the Allied force's favor, as their kill/loss ratio exceeded the Keterians spacecraft.. it'd be a matter of time before they either attempt a retreat or otherwise be all wiped out. The Azure eidolons would have managed to damage the targeted Keterian aerostats, if not wipe them out completely.. though said eidolons would be faced by the aerostats short-ranged defenses. Assuming it hadn't been active already, a communication uplink would be sent to the allied forces from the JFS Seratord. Megresiel noticed the transmission sent to the ISS CC-HC1 Megrez, his Hecaton carapace within the Judgment Armada. "You hail, comrades?" "Indeed." It was Commander Madison. "We have successfully entered the planet's atmosphere without detection. We're en route to a suitable site for a mass landing zone now." She said. The Cimmerian gryphon released a condensed ray of dark matter before its shielding depleted by three MAC rounds. In retaliation, zenithal dirigibles of the cacactoturge released another barrage of TMAC rounds at the MACs. The other cacactoturge starships kept firing their payloads. "''... What in the name of Zephyr did they just do? It's too dangerous!''" Megresiel thought. "Milord, the Federations are trying to land on the surface." "... They have surface defensive lines," said Aelianos. "Orders to Denamion Cluster, do you hail?" "Reius here, my man!" Reius exclaimed. "To here or to go?" "While the orbital defenses are under siege, kite the heavily-damaged stations," he ordered. "I'll send you the coordinates as to where the Federations forces are within the planet's atmosphere. Your new objective is to assist them until they establish a base on the surface. Afterwards, you are to deploy your utility Materia downloaders to build a joint foothold. When the foundation is strong enough, your primary objectves will apply." Aelianos began typing on the Tachyon's astral panel as the new objectives and a set of coordinates were sent to the Denamion Cluster. Reius noticed the sent coordinates and typed on the Denamion's astral panel as a means of tracking the correct navigational path towards the coordinates while keeping the new objectives in mind. "Right on track!" he replied. "Let's do this, boys!" "Yes sir!" all of the six Standard Archetypal Frame pilots responded. The Denamion Cluster began gliding overhead along one of the heavily damaged space stations, launching a barrage of Hexadon cluster missiles at it. The dogfight continued as the remaining Imperial star vehicles are about to eliminate every present Keterian spacecraft. The damage the remaining stations had received were now at this point reached the breaking point, resulting in their destruction. All that stood in between the allied invasion force and the atmosphere of Basterven was the remaining Keterian aerostats that continued to fight stubbornly, as well as the few remaining squadrons of spacecraft, whose numbers were dropping like flies. The Seratord, still cloaked and emitting detection jammers, seemed to have positioned itself overhead a Keterian military outpost, of which was located in a hilly environment. "Is the Warmech and our other troops ready?" Commander Madison asked one of the platoon leaders in her battalion. "Yes ma'am, we are ready to proceed with our surprise assault." The platoon leader said. "Good. We have the element of surprise. Deploy the Warmech first, and then the Drop Pods." Madison ordered. It was now up to the Imperial starships to finish them off as their remaining deployed star vehicles loaded back into respective eidos modules. The Judgment Armada began to appear from behind the cacactoturge fleets as their twenty-eight zenithal dirigibles released a greater barrage of TMAC rounds, as the cacactoturge starships attacked with their primary payloads. The Denamion Cluster seemed to have successfully destroyed the space station they slipped through. They went on their way to assist the Madison Battalion from behind. There were two Proxima-class Frames, two Longinus-class Frames, two Armatura-class Frames, and one Magnatorma-class Frame, which is the Superior Archetype Denamion. Most of the remaining aerostats would be either significantly damaged, or destroyed [most likely the second].. the aerostats that were somehow not targeted by the TMACs would begin to realize that they were probably better off living than dead, and began to turn, implying an attempted retreat. The final squadron of Keterian spacecraft had finally been taken down, as the Jkirkian and Empyrdom spacecraft ensured victory in the orbital dogfight. The Seratord suddenly uncloaked, as a hatch opened up beneath it. Seconds later, a Jkirk 7RV Warmech emerged, as it fell to the ground, landing on it's feet as it shook the ground upon doing so. The deployment of the Warmech would be followed by multiple drop pods, specifically those containing Infantry. "Warmech!! Take it down before it destroys the outpost!" Yelled a Keterian soldier to his comrades, as whatever personnel in the area began to open fire on the Warmech. The outposts minimal AA defenses began to take aim at the Seratord. The Imperial battlefront pressed on towards the atmosphere of Basterven since it was dishonorable for them to eliminate retreating opponents who are scared for life... Or scarred of life due to severe loss in orbital dominance. It got worse for the Keterian's hilltop outpost as the Denamion Cluster has finally arrived in the assistance of the Madison Battalion. The Denamion launched a barrage of Hexadon cluster missiles at the outpost's structure, distributing them upon each structure. Each Longinus Frame released a condensed ray of Aetermana with their Aetertel diatryphic cannons at structures that stood out. The Armatura Frames joined the Longinus Frames as a means to protect them from damage. The Proxima Frames drew their particle swords, getting ready for any aircraft that would get near the cluster or the Warmech. As the remaining Keterian aerostats fully turned away.. they seemed to have activated their own variation of the Rupture drive.. it seemed they too had this method of intergalactic travel.. but now the question was; who had it first? "Ma'am, friendly support inbound." A soldier reported to Madison as the Denamion Cluster was in visual sight. "Perfect. We can eliminate this outpost and establish our foothold before the day is even done. Press onward." Madison said. The outpost's minimal AA defenses redirected from the Seratord to the inbound Hexadon missiles.. surely they'll get a few, but the time that elapsed and the overall fact that there was just too much missiles to intercept, ultimately damaging any affected structure from the barrage, as well the diatryphic cannons. It surely didn't help matters that a Warmech accompanied by an Infantry escort was hammering away at their defenses, as few casualties were inflicted on said Jkirkian infantry. The Denamion retracted its Hephestian cannons from its shoulders, each releasing an HV magical plasma beam at the Keterian structures. The other Archetypal Frames continued their siege upon the outpost. Meanwhile, the Imperial battlefront had reached the mesosphere of Basterven. The Judgment Armada formed a posterior barricade to secure the border of the eastern hemisphere. The Keterian structures sustained even further damage from the plasma beams, as well as the Warmech's onslaught. They would eventually succumb to said damages, as the outpost would soon be overrun. Along with the Imperial battlefront, the part of the Xervedia Battle Fleet had began to take a line blockade formation to secure the planet's border, as well as the aerostats carrying the Invasion Group entered the planet's atmosphere. "Hostile presence in the outpost is decreasing at a very high rate. It'll only be moments until the property is ours." A soldier reported in to Madison. "Excellent. Have a Genesis Transport deploy the Cetraixes to begin the footholds construction, and let the faction leader know of our success." Madison replied. "My man, the siege is almost complete!" Reius alerted Aelianos. "We will be deploying our utility Material downloaders within a matter of minutes." "Good. You will then proceed to the airbase then the naval shipyard after the foundation of your outpost is strong enough." A Genesis transport emerges from the Seratord's right hangar, as it proceeds to make it's way down to the surface of the now ravaged outpost. With the last of the opposing defenders being dealt with, the Jkirkian infantry being deployed had began to secure a perimeter, as well as the Warmech. In the meantime, Madison contacted Adex about the success. "Sir, we have successfully managed to secure the outpost and establish our landing zone." Madison said upon the establishment of the transmission. "Very good, Commander. I'll relay further orders to you upon the footholds foundation." Adex replied. The Denamion Cluster landed on the ground as the Denamion deployed its two utility Materia downloaders. One of the downloaders began to build a stronghold; the other building defensive structures. The Genesis Transport maintains it's landing, as a few Cetravix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicles were deployed via it's gravity lift. One would begin to construct a Jkirkian Command Center, two building what seemed to be a production structure, one for each vehicle, with the last one building a B980 Defensive Turret. The Jkirkian Infantry and Warmech manage to secure a perimeter as they maintained watch. Each of the standard Archetypal Frames deployed their own utility Materia downloaders, six in total, from their rear as they began building other defensive and production structures. One of the downloaders began building an interplanetary gateway, the other an Aeretherian gateway, and the last a floating hatch. By this time, the downloader building the stronghold would almost be done. There are now four downloaders building Hexadon stationary arrays, interference obelisks and Dragarkus rotary towers. The production structures and defensive turret had finished with construction, as the Command Center was almost completed. The other three Cetraixs would begin to build two more B980s, as well as a Planetary Comms Array. '''10:11, May 13th, 3239 CDE - Stronghold of Mothalla, Planet Basterven''' The hilltop region was now a joint sector of the Empyrdom and the Federations, with it surrounded by various defensive structures, like B980 defensive turrets, Hexadon stationary arrays, interference obelisks and Dragarkus rotary towers. Inside the sector was a mix of production facilities. Of course there would be an Imperial stronghold and a Jkirkian command center on the center. At that time, it is assumed that the aerostats carrying Invasion Group: Redemption would have made it to the newly constructed joint-territory, as fresh robotic units such as the RI-CU7s and RI-MF4s would be built from the infantry production structures. One of the various Genesis Transports that emerged from one of the aerostats hangars began to descend upon one of the open landing pads, as it's gravity lift activated.. Adex soon emerging from the lift as he set foot upon the pad. An addition to the production structures were three cybernetic forges which produced firestorm machinas, snowstorm machinas, and aerial warmice. New star vehicles were being produced to replenish the unitary reserves of the cacactoturge starships. The battlefront was looming above the outpost. Adex proceeded to step off the landing platform, as he made his way over to the command center. About three quarters of getting there, Commander Madison was seen walking out of the entrance of the command center. "Greetings, Commander. I see that your battalion, along with assistance, had successfully cleared out the outpost." He said to her. "Indeed, sir. It was nothing my battalion couldn't handle." Madison said in response. Reius emerged from the eidos module of the Denamion. "Ahhh, that was thrilling," he said. The other Archetypal pilots emerged from their Frames, stretching their bodies after sitting for a long time. Adex noticed the pilots out of the corner of his eye, as he turned to face them. "That was some impressive work out there." He called out to them. "Thanks, my man," Reius responded in behalf of his men. "It was for the benefit of the alliance. Am I right, boys?" Casual agreement could be heard from the six pilots. Adex looked a little bit surprised by Reius' casual response, though didn't seem to mind. "Indeed." Reius just smiled wide. It looked like he treated Adex more like a buddy than a superior. Adex took notice of that, giving off a slight chuckle. "So. I take it the entirety of the joint base is completed?" "Yep. The replenishment of our units is going well, m'man." "That's good to hear." Adex said. "All right," Reius affirmed "Me and my pals be gliding off to the airbase after this. Our downloaders are already finished with construction." "I see. I suppose you wouldn't mind some assistance?" "That would be great." "Good to hear." Adex said, before turning to face the entrance of the command center while sliding down his BFT-HUD from his forehead to his eyes. "..I'll have my drones ready by the time you depart." He said, as he entered the command center. Few minutes later... Reius and his men have reentered their Archetypal Frames. Their downloaders are getting loaded back into their eidos modules. "My man, we be heading off to the airbase," Reius notified Aelianos through the open astral channel. "Very well," Aelianos affirmed. "Will there be Federation forces assisting you during this operation?" "Yes, m'man," Reius replied. "Lord Adex's drones." "Drones?" Aelianos asked himself... Upon hearing it, some thoughts ran in his mind while he fought using the Archaeon during the Attack on Regeleim. There were robotic VTOLs that seemed to be under Adex's will. "Hmm. Initiate your primary objectives." "Aight." Reius began working around the cockpit to have his Frame prepared for launch. His men did the same upon receiving a joint notification. Said joint notification would be from Adex, as he stepped out of the command center. "We set to go?" He asked. "Yes, m'man," Reius responded. "Good. I will be following with three of my platforms.. and since my shields don't work, most of the drones will consist of the Attack variation." Adex said. "Don't worry. They will be safe with my armored knights." "Very well." Adex said. As that was going on, three smaller aerostats would emerge from separate Reaper X3Y Hangars.. all of which struck an identical appearance of a UFO. "..Speaking of which, here they are." Adex said, as he looked up to the aerostats, which were identified as his drone platforms. "Gotcha," Reius replied. "Initiating launch, boys!" "Yes, sir!" the other pilots replied in unison. The Denamion Cluster took off to the skies through their IRG tachyonic drives. Afterwards, they slowly landed on top of the drone platforms. The Denamion was on top of the second while the others were divided evenly to land on the other platforms. A single Adex-01 Attack Drone emerges from one of the platforms, as it flew over to where Adex was standing. Adex then proceeded to get on top of the drone, sitting with his legs crossed as the drone carefully brought him over to one of the platforms. "Weapons ready!" Reius ordered to the other pilots as they began retracting their armament as they head to the airbase. The drone brings Adex on top of the platform, as he sets his feet down. The drone returns into the platform, as the platforms themselves begin to head directly over to the Keterian Airbase. A certain amount of time elapses, before the Airbase is in visible sight. There was a great number of Aerostats overhead, with some on the ground, along with smaller aircraft.. it seems they understood that their Airbase would be a prime target. A significant amount of AA defenses, as well as AL defenses were present in the property. "Hm.. this might get interesting real quick." Adex spoke aloud. "M'man, they have a load of flyers," Reius notified. "What should we do?" "Relay visuals," Aelianos said. "I want to see how they are so strong. I must find a weak point." "Aight." Reius calmly typed on the astral panel. Within seconds, Aelianos was able to see the airbase from all seven visuals of the Denamion Cluster, causing him to contemplate on the airbase's weak points. "''Their control tower must be destroyed. It will send them in circles...''" "Hm.. they seem to have some significant defenses. Your call if you want to engage, or wait for additional forces to assist." Adex said. "M'man?" Reius awaited orders. "I think I have a plan," Aelianos said. "Issuing secondary objective to all allied units within the area." Reius and the six pilots received the new objective, which is as follows: "Destroy the control tower in the airbase." "But that's...!" Reius hesitated. He knew that he and his men might get killed due to the enemy's sheer number of aerial forces. "All I need is your cooperation and a dash of enthusiasm," Aelianos encouraged. "You forget that we are superior in tactics? They are only strong in numbers." "M'man..." Reius spoke, as he sighed deeply. "You know what, m'man? I'll trust you with this one!" "Yeah, I believe the Emperor has a magnificent plan," one of Reius' comrades said. "We don't need more allied casualties in this fight," another said. "We shall grasp victory!" The other four mouthed in agreement. "Very well," the Archon Emperor affirmed. "I shall divulge the terms in this operation. Sir Adex, I trust you comply with such? If you have suggestions, please do tell." I indeed comply. Besides, if numbers are a problem, my drones will compensate for such. They'll help draw hostile fire, as well as inflict damage. Though in case everything doesn't go according to plan, we should have reinforcements on standby." He said. "Agreed. We will have the twelve hexasteel wall formations ready on the rear." "Alright. I'll have a couple of TA-650s loaded with personnel and few Regiment G26 Frigates to help assist when needed." Adex said. "Now, here is our plan..." Aelianos spoke. "We have a new structure built for sabotage: the Fulminix storm citadel." It was shown on the south of the hilly region as it was a tower charging up a surge of lightning. "When the spell is cast, we will wait for it to finish its effects. Afterwards, we attack high-priority targets. We must use high-velocity projectiles. Missiles are ineffective for this." "Very well, then." Adex confirmed. "At least my drones can still intercept any hostile aircraft with their Miniguns.. the ones with Railguns and Plasma Cannons should be reserved to inflict damage on their high priority structures and whatnot." He thought to himself. "Confirmed," Aelianos nodded. "Let the operation begin. Orders to the Fulminix storm citadel to lay siege upon this set of coordinates." Upon his words, he typed on the astral panel to send the coordinates to the storm citadel. "Ride the lightning," answered the operator, typing on an astral panel in order to aim the target and send an activation magic sequence to the top of the tower, where the surge of lightning is being charged. The lightning spell has been activated upon the transmission of the sequence. Due to this, a violet magic circle manifested above the airbase. It would most likely be noticed by the occupants in the base due to its bright glow. The numerous amount of personnel that were standing guard, or basically anyone that was generally outdoors looked up to see the magic circle. Obviously whoever was indoors, unless they were near a window or skylight, they would not notice the circle. "What is that?" A soldier said as he looked. The magic circle glowed brightly which would temporarily blind any outdoor personnel without eye protection. Afterwards, a great surge of magical lightning enveloped the whole perimter of the installation. The structures that would get struck first are the tallest ones. It would include starships as well due to their altitude. The structures and Aerostats that were struck would receive a bit of surface damage, while the bright glow blinded the personnel looking at the circle, covering them as they were left vulnerable. Seemingly no Keterian was safe from the great damage dealt by the magical lightning strike. There were numerous thunderbolts shooting at them from the circle. Anyone that was outside, that wasn't in some sort of cover, would be electrocuted upon the lightning's strike. Of course anyone still inside would be safe from it's strikes. One thunderbolt was shooting towards what seemed to be the control tower of the airbase. The control tower was hit by the thunderbolt, disabling any systems within it, since obvious reason is obvious, as well as receiving significant surface damage. The result was a messy outpost, with most of the structures emitting smoke from the ensuing lightning surge. "Now," Aelianos signaled as the surge still goes on. "All right, let's beat 'em down, boys!" Reius exclaimed as the Denamion launched its two plasma tomahawks from a distance. This would mow down any structure that they hit. The Longinus frames targeted defensive structures with their Aetertel diatryphic cannons, releasing single-mode condensed beams of Aetermana at them. The Armatura Frames were on standby, on the lookout to protect the Longinus Frames. The Proxima Frames aimed their Temporalus arms at the starships, open-firing with automatic antimatter rays. "''Alright, now it's time to make it rain,''" Adex thought to himself, as he extended his arms sideways. Suddenly, drones began to fly out of each of the drone platforms, as they began to number in the dozens... no, hundreds, as they began to mobilize into some kind of swarm. "... Leave no one willing to fight standing.. Now go." Adex relayed to the drones, as all of the deployed drones began to converge upon the outpost. The Keterian Aerostats, which were still left in chaos from the sudden disability of the control tower, began to receive damage from the Antimatter Rays, as the structures too received damage from both the Denamion's plasma tomahawks and the diatryphic cannons. They did not fire back as they were only just realizing that they've come under attack. The Longinus Frames aimed at AA defensive structures and fired their diatryphic cannons. The Proxima Frames continued open-firing at the starships, with the Denamion retracting back its plasma tomahawks with Nil-Graviton Magic and flinging them again towards a single starship. The targeted AA defensive structures received significant damage, as well as the aerostats, one of which was sliced through cleanly from the plasma tomahawks. At this time, they finally began to return fire, as the AA defenses began to target Adex's drones, who were unleashing complete havoc as a vast eighty percent majority were targeting the on-ground aircraft using their miniguns, to keep aerial resistance out of the question, with the other twenty percent targeting the aerostats and defensive structures with railguns and plasma cannons, with 5% of them having both. The aerostats too returned fire with their short-range defenses, as within their hangars, aircraft were beginning to be prepped up. The Denamion retracted back its tomahawks. "M'man, should I distract them with our Dragarkian ordnance?" "Confirmed," Aelianos agreed since the base was already sabotaged by a magical lightning strike. "Boys, ordnance!" Reius relayed. The Denamion and the Armatura Frames launched their barrage of Hexadon cluster missiles at the airbase, spreading them out evenly, as the former launched its tomahawks toward a Keterian starship. The Longinus Frames and Proxima Frames continued their work. The AA defenses that were still functional, as well as the Short-Ranged defenses on the Aerostats that remained, attempted to intercept any cluster missile within sight, trying to get as many as possible to decrease the overall damage output onto the airbase, as another Aerostat would fall victim to the Tomahawks. The Keterians finally dispatched their aerial response, as Fighters and Interceptors began to fly out of any aerostat that had a sizable hangar, resulting in a dogfight between them and some of the drones. The ground began to open up within some parts of the Airbase, as Attack Helicopters began to fly out of said areas, implying that the presence of an underground reserve hangar was present. They would join the other Keterian aircraft within the dogfight. "M'man, hostile air units inbound," Reius alerted. "Destroy all AA defenses in sight first," instructed Aelianos. "If you do, you can proceed to melee attacks." "Yes, m'man." The Archetypal Frame kept on doing their jobs. The Proxima Frames would proceed to melee attacks later. As the ensuing assault and dogfight was ongoing, a couple of Attack Helicopters had somehow managed to slip away, making their way to where the three Drone Platforms were in-place. "''..How did they... no matter, let's just take care of them real quick,''" Adex thought to himself as he noticed the helicopters approaching. Upon notice, he ordered a few Attack Drones that was in the dogfight to be sent to intercept the helicopters.. they would be followed by a couple of Interceptors however. The two Longinus Frames took their attention at the two inbound helicopters, releasing condensed beams of Aetermana at them upon perception. The first helicopter was hit a couple of times from the beams before getting hit in it's main rotor, ultimately causing it the spiral out of control, with the second one getting shot down by a Attack Drone's miniguns.. not before it could fire a few missiles at one of the platforms however.. luckily if the missiles were to hit the platforms, they would be shielded and therefore neglect any damage to its armor. The two interceptors that followed the drones fired their autocannons at the drones, taking down a couple of them before the Drones commenced evasive maneuvers and returned fire. The minor confrontation between the few drones and the two interceptors ended within seconds, as the interceptors was brought down by the drones, but not before taking out a couple of them. The drones would return to the main dogfight soon afterwards. The numbers of reserve aircraft within any surviving aerostat was decreasing at a significant rate as the deployed aircraft was being harassed by the vast number of drones, while the Helicopters kept on coming for now, but they would be brought down more easily, as obvious reason is obvious... the swarm was proving to be too much for them. "Their numbers are dropping. It won't be long now before they're taken down." Adex said, as the Airbase at this point had been damaged to a point that even if they somehow won, it'd take a long time to restore, along with most of the aerostats that was once there had been either destroyed or significantly damaged. ..Distant shots could be heard from somewhere in the region.. but what was it? "What was that?" Reius heard from the Denamion's external astral comm. "Boys, keep your eyes peeled." "Yes sir!" the six pilots affirmed. ..Suddenly, one of the three Platforms was struck by a barrage of high explosive, shield-piercing artillery shells.. luckily for Adex, he was not on said platform, but unfortunately the platform had received too much damage, as it began to plummet to the ground.. the resulting crash would cause any drones connected to its control to suddenly come offline, as they too fell to the ground. Next Flag Preview